A different life
by Karana the Firebender
Summary: AU. Instead of being captured by the ministry of magic after the death of the Potters, Sirius flees with his family. Now he and his family have to manage their lifes in hiding from the ministry.(not a story where Harry gets adopted by Sirius!)
1. Chapter 1

**A** **Different Life**

 **A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J. K Rowling. I only own my Oc characters.**

 **Betaread by: MagicFireTiger**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The flight**

Sirius Black had everything: a loving wife, perfect, loyal friends, and he even had a child on the way. Shortly said, he had the perfect life until one particular day that would change his life forever.

 **Sirius's POV:**

I hummed quietly to the sound of an old song playing in the radio while decorating the room for my first child together with my wife, Cassiopeija. My first child. It still sounded too good to be true sometimes. Growing up at this horrendous house called Number 12, Grimauld Place, I never imagined having a great life like this. But now my life was perfect; soon my first child would be born, and the best part about that was that my child would grow up together with James Potter's child. Secretly, James and I both hoped that our children would be boys so that we could pass on the legacy of the marauders to them.

Today was the 30th of June, and little did I know that James's and my plan would never come to reality—because in one year, four months, and one day, my now perfect life and that of my future family would come to an end by a terrible betrayal.

* * *

 **One month later:**

Today was July the 31st, and my wife and I couldn't be happier. Today our new little baby boy was born, and this was the funny thing about today: today was also the birth day of James's son, Harry. A few days later, and after Lily and Cassiopeija were calmed down enough from the exhaustion of birth, our two little families had a small party. All of our friends were invited: Moony, Wormtail, and a few other members of the Order who we trusted.

"To Harry James, son of James and Lily, and to Regulus Leonis, son of Sirius and Cassiopeija," said Remus, lifting his glass up in the air.

"To Harry and Regulus Leonis," repeated everyone in the room, lifting their glasses. The party was going well. All of my friends were talking and laughing and having a good time. If I had just known back then that one of them was a cold blooded betrayer, everything would have gone so differently.

"Sirius, can we talk to you for a second?" asked Lily, James standing behind her.

"Of course. Let's go into another room where it's a little bit quieter," I replied, leading them into a small room. "So what is it? If it's about being Secret-Keeper for your home again, then you know my answer. You know I can't do this," I told them. Back then, not being the Secret-Keeper and leaving it to Petegrew seemed like the best choice, but today I would do anything to make this decision undone.

"Actually, it's about something different, you see; we waited until now to ask you this because we feared that you would say no, but..." began Lily, but was quickly but was quickly interupted by James.

"We wanted to ask you if you if you want to be Harry's godfather."

I took my time to think, and then I spoke up. "Lily, James, as your best friend, it would be my honor to be Harry's godfather, but only under one condition." I paused, looking at James's and Lily's confused looking faces. I took in a large breath of air and finished my sentence. "If you, James, agree to be Regulus's godfather."

James looked at me, and then he began to laugh. "Of course, Padfoot, old friend. I will be your son's godfather no matter what happens," he said, clasping me on my shoulder.

The following months passed by in a blur. Harry and Regulus were growing really fast, and soon both kids began to crawl around the houses and explore everything. James and Lily often came by for a visit with Harry. Now, Harry and Regulus were really exhausting to deal with when they were alone, but when they were together, they were almost unstoppable. They both caused trouble everywhere they crawled. They were like James and me in mini versions.

On a rainy afternoon in April we all sat together in our living room, while Harry and Regulus were playing at our feet.

"Seriously, sometimes I don't know what to do with Harry. He can be so cute when he sleeps, but when he's awake he crawls around everywhere and causes trouble. This Monday he accidently knocked down a vase. I mean, it wasn't really precious, but still, he could have hurt himself. I'm worried that this boy will grow up with such a wild and untamable energy that he will get hurt or hurt others," sighed Lily, rubbing her temples, her hair framing her face in curtains of dark red.

"Well, you know who his father is. You'll see, he'll get even more energetic when he can run around," I stated with an amused smile.

"Well, I hope at least Regulus doesn't turn out like you. If those two really will be friends growing up, then one of them should be at least a little bit normal," said Cassiopeja.

"Well, I think your wish probably won't come true. You know how boys get over time," said Lily with another sigh.

"Speaking of time, hunny, I think that it's time to leave. It's getting late and Harry needs to go to bed at five or he gets really uncomfortable," said James.

"Right. Harry, come on, sweetheart. Time to go home," said Lily, going to Harry and picking him up.

"Thanks for the invitation, Sirius, Cassiopeija. I hope we will see you soon. Goodbye!" said James.

After everyone had said their goodbyes and James and Lily were gone, Cassiopeija sat down, rubbing her tummy with a slightly pained look on her face.

"Honey, is everything all right? Did you eat something bad?" I asked her worriedly.

She shook her head and mumbled, "No, everything's all right I'm just exhausted, that's all. I'm going upstairs to lie down for a while. Could you please look after Regulus while I take a nap?" I nodded and my wife went upstairs into our bedroom.

I really hoped that she didn't have anything bad, like one of those terrible sicknesses that some people get to their stomachs. Luckily, it turned out to be something absolutely harmless. It was something that made my wife and me really happy, as a matter of fact. It turned out that Cassiopeija was expecting another child! Soon our small family of three would be a family of four. Now my lucky, happy life couldn't get any better.

We delivered the news to James and Lily immediately at the birthday party of our sons. Both of them were so happy for us. We celebrated a long time, both the birthdays of our sons and the pregnancy of my wife. Everyone was so happy. I hadn't thought that this would have been the last time I would ever see James and Lily alive.

* * *

 **Cassiopeija 's Pov:**

Today was October 31st, and my husband Sirius and I had decorated our house for Halloween. Sure, it was a tradition of the Muggles, but back home in Austria, I loved to go trick or treating with my sister and friends and I always had my house decorated. So Sirius and I decided to keep this tradition. Of course, Regulus was still too young, being one year and three months old, to go trick-or-treating, but Sirius and I still decided to buy him a wizard costume. I looked around. Our house looked perfectly creepy. Three pumpkins with scary faces were standing outside our door, and small owls and witches made out of paper were hanging in our windows. We also had sweets in case any children would be coming to our house.

I really hoped that we could have a nice and peaceful day like always, but what happened tonight was going to change our lives forever. It was late in the night and Regulus and I were already asleep. Sirius had gone out for a ride with his motorbike. Suddenly, someone burst into my room, screaming, "Quick, get up and grab Regulus, we need to get out of here!" I rubbed my eyes sleepily. It took me a while to recognize that it was Sirius who just burst into our room in the middle of the night.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked, seeing that he was throwing some stuff into a small package.

"Here," he said, handing me a basket just big enough for a one-year-old to fit into. "Put Regulus in there and make sure h 's secure and safe. We have to get out of here as soon as possible. I will explain everything later. When you're finished, come to the backyard."

I did as he told me, and just as I arrived outside, there was a banging on the door and a loud voice said, "This is the Ministry. Open up. We know that you're home."

"Oh, no, they found me," mumbled Sirius. "Quick, turn into an eagle and take Regulus and fly away!" he shouted at me.

I nodded and turned into my Animagus form, a big eagle. I grabbed the basket with our son with my claws and flew away. Under my wings, I could see Sirius running away in his dog form with the package from earlier in his teeth. We flew and ran for hours—at least, it seemed to me like that. Then we finally arrived in at a small, run-down building. It was full of vines and looked like it would collapse soon. But since we were on the run from the Ministry of Magic (apparently), it would do to hide for a while. We both turned back into our human forms and made ourselves as comfortable as possible. Luckily, there was one old bed and a few other objects in the rooms, so getting comfortable wasn't very hard. I sighed as I started to fall asleep. 'I hope Sirius has a really good explanation for all of this tomorrow morning,' I thought.

* * *

 **Characters:**

 **Cassiopeija Black (nee Strauß):**

 **She is the wife of Sirius Black and the mother of Regulus Black and a currently unborn child. She is a really smart witch who studied wizardry and witchcraft at a wizarding school in Austria. Like her husband, she is an Animagus. Her Animagus form is an eagle with brown feathers and a white head. She has long, straight black hair and green light green eyes. She also is around the same age as Sirius.**

 **Regulus Leonis Black:**

 **His first name comes from Sirius late brother, Regulus Arcturus Black, and his middle name comes the constellation in which the star with his first name is situated in. Currently, he is one year and three months old. He has the same hair colour as his father and also the same eye colour.**

* * *

 **A/N: This is it hope you liked the first chapter of 'A Different Life'**

 **Did you know that nearly all of the family members of the Blacks are named after stars and constellations?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **A/N: So this is part 2 of my story "A Different Life." Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Thanks to MagicFireTiger, Lollipops101, and Meegles for the reviews. MagicFireTiger, Meegles, just-go-with-it7, natalie1668 for the follows. And MagicFireTiger, Lollipops101, just-go-with-it7, and natalie1668 for the favourites. I really appreciate the support you guys. ;)**

 **Betaread by: MagicFireTiger**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A new live**

 **Cassiopeija's Pov:**

When I woke up in the morning I was really confused. 'Where am I?' I wondered. This place looked strange; I wasn't in our home near London. The place where I was seemed strange and looked rundown. Whoever owned the place hadn't taken care of it very well, or was long dead.

Still a little confused, I looked around. When my eyes caught the familiar form of my husband, who seemed to be awake, all my memories came rushing back to me. Our escape last night and how we landed here. Speaking of our escape, Sirius still owed me an explanation for what happened last night.

"Morning, sweetie," his voice greeted me.

"Morning," I replied, looking at him. "So, how about an explanation for last night?"

"You mean the whole running away thing? Well, as you know, I was going to visit James and Lily last night," he began. And then he told me the story of how he had Apparated into Godric's Hollow, down the street from their cottage, and heard the sound of a small explosion…. I seemed to walk with him up to the house…. I saw the house with him as he described the familiar home, almost completely destroyed, the roof caving into the top floor. In my mind, I crept into the cottage, feeling a sense of foreboding even though he was only telling me the story, and I hadn't been there myself...

Sirius told me of how he had seen James, his best friend, lying dead upon the floor in the front hallway to the house, eyes opened wide and lifeless. I closed my eyes as tears came and my husband continued the story. He told me of how he had bent down and gently closed them, and then of standing back up to continue through the house.

He had stepped into the living room, seeing his best friend's wand lying on the sofa, wondering why he had left it there, before stepping up the stairs, knowing what he would see next and dreading it. Sirius told me of how he had seen the door at the end of the hallway in the top floor opened a crack, light flooding from it into the dark hallway. He had opened it with a creek, and stepped into the room, opening his eyes without realizing he had closed them.

And then, I seemed to look through Sirius's eyes as he told me of how he had seen Lily, dark red hair spread out around her head, lying on the ground in front of Harry's crib, dead. The room had been a mess, Sirius told me, with boxes and a chair on the ground beside the door. The only thing that had been left untouched was a small toy owl, white with black specks on it, hanging from the ceiling. Sirius told me of how he had gone over to the crib. Harry was sitting there, in his favorite blue pajamas, tears streaming down his face, a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt now on his head.

I seemed to bend down to stroke his head, to pick him up, to comfort him—or in reality, to comfort myself, with Sirius. But then, my eyes still closed, I heard the sound of heavy boots thumping across the floor and turned around with him. I stepped away from Harry's crib, ready to take on even Voldemort, and in my mind, I saw, with relief, that it was Hagrid.

Sirius said that Hagrid had told him that Dumbledore had ordered him to take Harry. Hagrid was howling with grief and seemed barely able to talk at all, but he managed to stumble something about bringing Harry to his aunt.. He had thought of refusing, and began to, but Hagrid had then told me it was to protect Harry. So then, knowing that this was what had to be done, he had gently lifted Harry out of his crib and after a moment of staring at that innocent face—he had stopped crying sometime after Hagrid had entered—Sirius set him gently into Hagrid's arms. Then he had offered him Sirius's motorbike to use to get to his destination faster, and he accepted and left.

My husband told me of how he had then left the house himself, and then, upon realizing that there was only one person who could have done this to Lily and James, he had done everything in his power to find Peter Pettigrew. But then he told me that he regretted this more than he could say. Because he had found him in a large, quite inhabited street, full of Muggles. Peter had yelled to the whole street that Sirius had killed Lily and James before, in one smooth moment, with his wand behind his back, had blown apart the street, killing everyone within twenty feet of himself, cutting off a finger, and then run off, as a rat, with his fellows….

"I was going to follow after him, but then I noticed the air around me had gotten very cold," Sirius continued. "I knew someone—maybe Hagrid—had called the Ministry and now they were coming for me with their dementors. I Apparated home as quickly as I could, and then… you know the rest," he finished.

I gasped, fighting the tears that were threatening to pour out of my eyes. James and Lily were dead? I couldn't belive it, I didn't want to believe it. Lily had been my first friend when I moved to England, and now she was gone, and little Harry, losing his parents at such a young age….

Sirius hugged me tight and I buried my face in his chest. Feeling safe and secure in his embrace, I finally let go of the tears.

I don't know how long I cried, but after a long time, I finally ran out of tears. I broke free of Sirius embrace and said, "Come on, let's go and look for something to eat. I'm starving." I grabbed his hand, and we stood up from the bed. At first we checked if Regulus was all right. He was still sleeping, which was good, because we could go into the house's garden and check for berries or wild growing vegetables without having to be there for our son.

We were lucky. We managed to find a few wild raspberries and strawberries. We also found some wild-growing carrots.

"This won't be enough. I'm going to check if there is any village near here. I'll take Regulus with me," I said after finishing our search for food.

"Good idea. I'll go to the forests and mountains near here to hunt food," Sirius replied.

Luckily, I really was able to find a village, flying overhead, making sure to keep my home just in sight. It was small, so you could easily overlook it if you didn't look closely enough, and it sat between a few high hills filled with forests. Landing a bit outside of town, I turned back into my human form. I took Regulus out of the basket I had carried him in and took him in my arms. With Regulus in one arm and the basket on the other, I began walking towards the village. "Welcome to Forrest Hills" read a sign at the entrance of the village.

I searched for a store that sold food, and hopefully at a cheap price; on our flight yesterday, Sirius and I managed to grab only a small amount of money. After a few minutes of searching, I finally found one. When I entered, an old woman greeted me and asked me what I wanted to have. She explained that not many people came here since it's such a small, deeply hidden village. She also wanted to know where I came from. At first I hesitated to tell her, but then, seeing that she was so nice I decided that I could tell her. Of course, I didn't tell her the whole truth; I just said that my husband and I had bought an old house not far from the village.

The old woman, whose name was Ms. Morin, gave me everything I needed and wished me good luck in renovating our new home. Deciding that I had everything that I needed, I walked out of the village. Luckily, the old woman in the store had given me everything I needed in a cloth bag, so I could put Regulus in the basket and carry it with one claw and carry everything I bought in the other.

When I came home, Sirius was sitting in the kit chen, looking like he was deep in thought. "Hey, Sirius," I greeted him. "What are you doing?"

"Oh. Hi, Cass. I was just thinking. While you were away I found an old car in the shack next to the house. It's really old, but I should be able to repair it. I just don't know how," he replied.

"I'm sure you will find a way, maybe we could ask someone from the village. They all look very helpful and nice. I'm sure no one's a wizard there. And it's so well hidden that the Ministry won't find it," I suggested.

"We could try. I just hope that you're right and there is really no one to tell us off to the Ministry," Sirius said gravely.

He sighed. I could tell that he was worried. He was probably thinking about how long we could survive and live like this. The whole living in secret, far away from the next big town, being chased by the Ministry, I think he was worried that we wouldn't manage to raise our children normally.

"I know what you're thinking," I said. He looked up at me, directly in eyes. "Don't worry, we will find way to make this life work," I assured him, placing my hands on his.

"I know, I know. You know what, I'll try looking for a way to repair the car. You go rest a bit, you look exhausted," he said, standing up and walking away.

Realizing that he was right, I made Regulus a small bed in the basket, and then went to sleep for myself. I really was exhausted. It must have been because of the baby. As soon as I had lain down and made myself comfortable, I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Sirius's Pov:**

I went to the shack the car was in and sat down. The events of last night were really getting to me. Seeing your best friends dead in front of you gives you a real shock. I wondered how Harry was doing by his aunt. Poor kid. He would never know how great his parents were. I was still shocked how somebody could be so heartless and rip such a perfect family apart. Speaking of family, I also was really worried about mine. Cassiopeija was expecting a child and we already had Regulus to take care off. I didn't know how to handle all of this. What if the Ministry found us? What would happen to Cassiopeija and my kids?

Shaking off these negative thoughts, I decided to look if the previous owners of this house had left any tools to repair the car. I couldn't allow pessimistic thoughts to cloud my mind and drag me down; I had a family to protect. Luckily I found some, a whole box of them, which made me wonder why the owners had abandoned this house and left so many of their things. Deciding that it wasn't really important right now, I decided to start fixing the car.

It was half an hour before I gave up. Maybe Cassiopeija was right. Maybe we should get help from the villagers. There would be someone there who could help us for sure. Since working on the car was no use right now, I decided to go make dinner with the things Cassiopeija had bought. With them, and with my middle-class cooking skills, I managed to create a delicious meal. Just as I was setting the table to eat Cassiopeija was coming downstairs with Regulus in her arms. She must have smelled the food from upstairs.

"Hey, sweetie," I greeted her. "Hungry?"

"Oh, yes. I'm starving," she replied. "So, any progress in repairing the car?" she continued with a full mouth.

"Well... I have to admit... I think we should search for help in the village," I muttered.

In the next few months our new house was full of Muggles helping us getting the house comfortable. They didn't ask many questions and were satisfied when we told them that we moved here for peacefulness. They didn't need to know that we were on a flight from the Ministry of Magic. Not that they would know what that was, anyway.

The months flew by quickly, and thanks to the help of the villagers, our house was becoming really comfortable and cozy. It looked like the home of a real family now. Cassiopeija and I also began to make friends with the villagers. They weren't as great as James and Lily, but at least we had friends to talk to, which was better than sitting home alone all the time.

Cassiopeija's stomach was also growing over the months. Our new baby was making great progress; he or she would probably be born in December. I was so excited for it. My wife and I decided to make the gender of our baby a surprise.

Then, finally, on the 24th of December, our baby was born. Cassiopeija began to go into labor around midday. I immediately called a doctor from the village. When she came, the first thing she did was throw me out of the room. She said I was causing too much stress for my wife. So I waited and waited. I never was really a patient guy, so it seemed hours to me until the doctor came out and informed that my wife had given birth to a healthy little baby girl.

When I entered the room the doctor left to give us some privacy. Cassiopeija was on the bed holding small bundle in her arms. "Hey, Cass! How are you feeling?" I whispered.

"A little bit exhausted, but other than that I feel fine," she whispered back. Slowly I went to the bed and sat down. "Here… meet our new daughter," Cassiopeija said, handing me the small bundle.

Our daughter was so cute, with a few flocks of fluffy black hair and tiny little fingers. Her small face, although it was still a little chubby now, would take the form of that of her mother in the future.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" I said softly.

"Yes, I have. I thought about... Aries."

* * *

 **Well that was everything for the second chapter.**

 **New Character(s):**

 **Aries Black is the daughter of Sirius and Cassiopeija Black. She is currently a newborn. Like her mother, she has black hair and green eyes.**

 **Did you know that Sirius's star name means 'Dogstar', which is funny because is part of the star constellation dog?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is the next chapter of "A Different Life"; there will be a small time skip of five years in this chapter.**

 **Thanks to MagicFireTiger for the review**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own my OC's Cassiopeija, Regulus Leonis and Aries Black.**

 **Betaread by: MagicFireTiger**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Five Years Later**

 **Sirius's Pov:**

I was roughly awaken by loud screaming and shouting from downstairs. "Reg, give it back, that's mine!"

"Try to get it, baby!"

"Reg, you're so mean, I'll tell Mum and Dad you stole my toy!"

"No, you won't!"

"Yes I will, now give me back my toy or I'll shout for Mum and Dad."

It was 7 a.m. in the morning of the 26th December, and I was still tired from celebrating Aries's fifth birthday the day before yesterday, and celebrating Christmas yesterday. Next to me, Cassiopeija groaned, "Are the kids fighting again?"

I nodded silently and said, "Sounds like it." It had been five years since we escaped from the Ministry. Aries and Regulus were growing really fast. They were such cute children, well, most of the time. There were times like today where both of them were fighting and screaming so loud you could hear it throughout the whole house.

"Can you go separate them?" asked Cassiopeija. "It's your turn."

I sighed and stood up. This was going to be a hard day; I already knew that. When I arrived downstairs, I saw Regulus holding up a small brown teddy bear over his head. Aries, who was nearly one and a half heads smaller than Regulus, was jumping to reach the teddy bear, which her brother had evidently stolen from her.

"Reg, you are so mean!" she shouted again. Then she noticed me standing at the end of the stairs and cried out, "Daddy, Regulus has stolen my toy!", pointing at her brother.

"She was annoying me with it! She wouldn't stop hitting me with it!" Regulus defended himself.

"I only did that because you laughed at me because I was playing tea party with him and my doll!" she countered angrily.

I walked over to our couch, sat down, and motioned for my children to come and join me. Regulus, still holding Aries's toy, sat down to my left and Aries sat down to my right.

"Listen, kids. You two are siblings, and I know it's normal for siblings to fight, but you also need to stick together. There will come a time in your life where me and your mum won't be there all the time; there will only be you two, and then you will need to stick together. Do you understand?" I explained.

Aries tilted her head and asked, "What do you mean, Daddy? Why will there be a time in our lives where you and Mummy won't be there all the time?"

"You will understand what I mean when you are ready. Now how about you two make up to each other while I make some breakfast? Does that sound good?"

Both children nodded enthusiastically and began to apologize to each other. Then they both ran off into a corner of the living room and began to play with each other like they hadn't just a small fight. I chuckled. Sometimes these kids were very strange. One minute they were fighting, and the next they were getting along perfectly well, like nothing had ever happened. I sighed, thinking of my relationship with my brother. Contrary to what everyone believed, my brother and I got along quite well before I got to Hogwarts.

A few minutes after I started preparing breakfast, Cassiopeija came down the stairs, yawning and saying, "Is breakfast ready?"

"In a few minutes, Cass!" I called from the kitchen.

I could hear enthusiastic and happy shouts of "Morning, Mummy!" from outside the kitchen.

Cassiopeija came into the kitchen with our two kids strolling along behind her. Cass, Regulus, and Aries each sat down on our ebony coloured chairs. I smiled slightly as I saw Aries sitting her teddy bear on the chair next to her. When she saw me look, she declared, "Teddy wants to have breakfast, too!"

"Well then, let's see what we have for your teddy, huh?" I said, and began serving the food I had prepared.

For the kids I had made some boiled eggs and some toast with cheese for Aries and ham for Regulus, and orange juice and hot chocolate for both kids. My wife and I each ate two slices of bread with butter and jam and drank some coffee. Before Aries's teddy, I sat down a plate with some biscuits. Aries ate her own food and fed her teddy with the biscuits alternately.

When we were finished with breakfast, Cassiopeija and I decided to take the children for a walk. We decided to go to the village; we needed some food, anyway. The children were running before us in their snowsuits, making snow angels and throwing small snowballs at each other.

After a while of walking silently next to Cassiopeija, I decided to talk with her about a theme that was bothering me for some weeks now.

"Hey, Cass. You know I've been thinking, maybe we should tell the kids that they're wizards. They should know what they are, what powers they have. When I solved their fight this morning, I told them that they would need to stick together, because there will come a time where we two won't be there for them forever. I said I would tell them what I meant when they were older, but don't you think they are old enough now? Aries is five and Regulus is six. They are old enough. My brother and I were the same ages when our parents told us, that what went on around the house was magic," I told her.

Cassiopeija sent me a strange look I couldn't identify. "Sirius, no. Regulus just got into school. What if he brags around in school that he's a wizard? We would get busted, and then we would have to run away again. And Aries just turned five two days ago. She won't understand it. She's still too young for it. We have both decided to not tell them about magic until they get their Hogwarts letters," she replied.

"For what am I too young?" suddenly pipped up the voice of our daughter. I hadn't realized that she and her brother were walking now right next to us. "Is there something that you aren't telling us?" she asked, tilting her head curiously.

"It's nothing, sweetie, Daddy and I were just talking about some adult stuff. You won't understand that. Now go and play in the snow with your brother." said Cassiopeija to our daughter, kneeling down at her eye level.

Aries considered a bit about what to do before she shouted, "Come on, Reg, let's continue our snowball fight!" and then ran off with her brother. Cass and I continued to walk in silence after this. We only broke our silence when we arrived to the village and went into a store. Ms. Morin greeted us friendlily like she always did when we came to her shop. While she and Cass were trading out news about what had happened since they last saw each other, I went and searched for everything we would need in the next days together with Regulus and Aries.

After a while, we got everything we needed - and a few "unneeded" sweets - and we left the shop. Since we had a lot of time on our hands, we went for a walk through the village. When we passed the big playground in the village, a few friends of Aries and Regulus came up to us and asked if those two could stay and play with them.

Cass and I agreed and sat down near the other parents to watch Regulus and Aries play with their friends. It was cute watching all those little kids play together in the snow. Cass and I watched the kids playing for a while in silence, before she whispered to me, "Maybe you're right, Sirius. Maybe we should tell them, before an accident with their magic happens. They should know what they are and how to control their powers."

"Why did you suddenly change your mind?" I asked her with curiosity. "You were against it not so long ago."

"The thing is, Sirius, I've heard of young wizards who didn't know of their powers hurt others accidently with it. It just came to my mind right now. I don't want this to happen to our kids," explained Cassiopeija.

I put my arm around her and assured her, "Don't worry, Cass, that won't happen to our children. We will tell them about their magic tonight and then help them control it, okay?"

Cassiopeija nodded and leaned her head against mine, sighed and mumbled something about how cute the children are. We stayed like that until it was time for us to go home. On our way back home, Regulus and Aries told us what they were exactly playing with their friends, something about building castles out of snow with two opposing teams and then trying to conquer the castle of the other team. I never heard of that game, it must be one the Muggle children had invented, but it sounded like a lot of fun.

When we finally arrived home, we all cuddled together on the couch with hot chocolates in our hands. It was the middle of afternoon; outside, small snowflakes drifted down slowly from the sky and past our window. In our small fireplace burned a fire, giving us comfortable warmth. We sat for a while like this, just enjoying our hot chocolates and the warm fire after the cold from outside before.

Suddenly, Cassiopeija began to talk. "Kids, there is something we need to tell you..." And then we both began to tell them about Hogwarts, their magical powers and the magical world. Our children were listening carefully to every word we were saying. When we ended, they looked at us with big eyes and asked us if that was what we'd always used around the house, unlike their friends; such as the dishes cleaning themselves, or the onions chopping themselves up. We confirmed it.

Regulus and Aries were so excited because of all this that they asked us the next few days nearly all the time to show them some of the more complicated spells. And so the days passed, and the 31st of December arrived. Tomorrow we would be starting another year, hopefully one that was as perfect as this one.

Both our kids were running around in the house, full of excitement. It was the only day in the whole year where they were allowed to stay up until midnight, and even a bit later.

While Regulus helped me prepare the rockets for tonight, Aries helped her mother prepare the food for our dinner this evening in the kitchen.

Soon the evening came; we had a great dinner, with grilled sausages and meat and molten cheese and bread and salad and lots of different vegetables. After dinner we played games - nearly all of them were won by Aries or Regulus - until shortly before midnight, because then we went outside to ignite our fireworks.

As the rockets shot into the sky, painting colours of green, blue, red and lots more, we all wished each other a happy new year, full of new chances and opportunities. A new year in our new life.


	4. Chapter 4

**A different life**

 **Thanks to Danielle for the review. And Thanks to Sakura Lisel for the favourite and follow. I really appreciate the support you guys. ; )**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.**

 **Betaread by: MagicFireTiger**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Cassiopeija's Pov:

I busy cleaning our house for Regulus birthday party tomorrow . I couldn't belive it, my little boy was going to be seven years old soon! I felt excited about it and worried at the same time. Excited because, he was going to be one year older and would be showing his wizarding skills soon and worried because of this skills. What if he couldn't control them? There were cases with wizards and witches who couldn't control their magic and hurt other people with it accidently.

Upon hearing the tripple of two pairs of small feet I turned around and saw Aries and her muggle friend from the kindergarden running towards me.

"Mummy can we have some sweets, please?" they asked me making puppy dog eyes. I looked at the clock, it was half past six, Sirius would soon come back from shopping and then he would cook dinner for us. "No, your dad is going to cook dinner and if you two eat sweets now you won't be hungry," I said , " Now how about you two go upstairs and prepare anything for your sleepover, you can also put your pyjamas on. I will join you in one minute and help you cover the blankets. Okay?" I added looking at both of them.

Both girls nodded and walked upstairs to Aries bedroom. Sirius and I allowed her - after days of asking and begging - to let a friend sleep here for tonight. We decided that she was finally old enough to do so. Besides, nothing bad could happen. Being finished with cleaning everything, I walked upstairs to help the girls with covering the matress and blanket. Aries and her friend Carina were sitting on the bed, laughing and playing with their toy teddy and toy cat.

After finishing with covering the blankets, I went downstairs to see Sirius preparing our food for dinner. I greeted him and went to help him and after half an hour we were finished. While Sirius was decking the table I called for the kids: "Regulus, Aries, Carina! Come down, dinner's ready!"

Aries and Carina came rushing down the stairs imediately, but Regulus seemed to take his time.

"Regulus, come down here. Your dad and I made noodle soup, your favourite!" I shouted again.

I heard slow footsteps from upstairs, then Regulus appeared. He didn't look too happy, he had a rather stressed and tired look on his face. However on my question if something is wrong he just answered that he was tired from helping his dad with several duties that day.

Dinner went by quickly and the three kids went to sleep, while Sirius and me sat down together on our couch. We sat there for a while before he asked me: "Hey Cass is something troubeling you?"

"It's nothing...just...don't you think that Regulus behaved a little strange today at dinner?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he questioned

"I mean he looked so tired and exhausted and I'm sure it's not just from helping you the entire day." I explained.

"Maybe he is developing his wizarding skills. It can be very exhausting for some young wizards to do so. Don't worry, it happened with me too. It will be over in a few days." he told me.

"Okay, when you say so, but I'm still worried about Regulus being tired and exhausted like this. Hopefully nothing happens with his powers," I said, yawning. I was really tired from cleaning the house and watching the girls the whole afternoon.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep on the couch, because when I woke up in the morning I was still laying on it with a blanket draped over me and a pillow laying underneath my head. Stretching my arms I went over to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. It looked like Sirius and the children were still asleep, since there was no sound to be heard from upstairs. I began cooking some boiled eggs and making toast for everyone. When the smell of cooked milk for the cocoa moved through the room, I heard footsteps coming from upstairs. When I looked around I saw Aries and Carina coming down the stairs and walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning girls. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

Both of them nodded and Aries asked: "Is breakfast finished?"

"In a few minutes everything is ready, but you can already sit down." I replied as I sat some jam, honey and butter down on the desk in front of the girls.

When the milk was ready I put it in a few cups and mixed it with the cocoa powder and set it down before the girls. I sat down too and we all began eating our breakfast. After a while Regulus and Sirius joined us.

The girls greeted Regulus with happy shouts of 'Happy Birthday'.

After breakfast was over it was time to decorate the house for the Birthday party. The two girls helped me with baking hte cake, while Regulus and his dad decorated the living room. 'This is going to be a great party,' I thought. I didn't know at that time that this party would end in a small disaster.

A few hours later everything was ready. Carina's older brother Charlie arrived first. He was Regulus best friend. Then row after row all of Regulus' friends came. He had invited four of his best friends.

All the boys and the two girls had much fun, playing games and eating food.

It was already late when we were playing hit the pinjata. We hung up a owl shaped pinjata, blindfolded Regulus and let him hit the pinjata. After a while he got a little frustrated and hit with the stick very hard in the direction where he belived the pinjata to be and somehow it exploded. The other kids screamed in shock and jumped back a little bit. Sweets were strewn all over the floor. Regulus put down the blindfold and looked around. What followed was an awkward silence in which no one wanted to talk or ask what that just was.

"What do you kids say get into the kitchen and eat pizza, huh? It should be ready by now, " I sayed to break this silence.

All the kids went into our kitchen and sat down, while I put the pizza out of the hot oven and set it down infront of the kids with a tube of ketchup. Everything went fine until Alex, one of Regulus friends, and Regulus gripped the ketchup bottle at the same time and it exploded. Ketchup splattered all over the table and the faces and shirts of the children.

"W..what was that?" asked one kid.

"I don't know, but it's defintely something creepy, it happened with the pinata before too," replied another.

"Whatever it is it's not normal. Something is really wrong here." -"Yeah what's happening here, Regulus?" asked Alex

I could clearly see that Regulus was feeling a little bit uncomfortable. He himself didn't really know what was going on. But I knew. It was his magic, coming out in small pushes. 'What should I say? I need to convince them that this was supposed to be that way.' I thought. Suddenly an idea rushed to my mind.

"Hey kids I know you're all confused on what happened here, but the truth is: Neither Regulus nor anyone else who lifes here knows what this was. However it could be the ghost from the forest that comes here, whenever there is a party or some other feast to celebrate. He always comes here to ruin partys and feasts and the only way to stop him is to capture him. Now, do you want to help me capture him?" I asked.

Imediately all the kids were in and pumped up for the "ghost hunt", not knowing that the ghost didn't even excist. I explained to them how they could catch the ghost let them play a while with nets normally used for collecting butterflies and shells. The kids played until their parents came to pick them up. Everyone thanked us for the invitation and the food and then left.

Soon after everyone was gone, Regulus asked me what had happened today. I called Sirius and together we sat down on the couch to explain to him that what he saw today were pushes of magic coming out uncontrolled within him. To his question if this was dangerous we answered with no. We wouldn't want him to worry or fall into fear of hurting someone with these uncontrolled magic pushes.

After the talk with Regulus I cleaned up with the help of Sirius. He was upstairs reading something during the birthday party. He said big celebrations weren't really his case, which I found strange. Was something wrong with him? Maybe he just didn't feel really well today and stayed away because of that. Whatever it was I was sure it was nothing too bad. Finishing the cleaning I went upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

 **Sirius Pov:**

As soon as this Charlie kid arrived, I went upstairs to Cass' and my shared bedroom. I wanted to do something that I already planned to do a few weeks ago and now was the perfect time for it. I had to write a letter to Albus Dumbledore to make sue my children were registered in the school. Of course it had to be an anonymus letter so he wouldn't know my identity. In the letter I simply explained that the last name of the two children Regulus Leonis and Aries Black is actually Strauß instead of Black. I explained that I wished that my children would be called that way instead of Black. Just to be save in case someone would find out they were my children and force them to tell were I was hiding.

During the wait for a reply I waited and read a book I bought myself in the village's book shop. These muggle books weren't as good as the ones written by wizards or witches, but I still enjoyed reading them. Some were even a lot of fun to read.

The answer to my letter came quicker than I thought. In the reply it said that it was okay and that Regulus and Aries would be called Strauß instead of Black. I was relieved to hear that. Now no one could come to the idea that those two were my children. Sure Regulus looked alot like me, but most of my teacher had probably forgotten my face until now, so this wouldn't be much of a problem. And Aries had the same features as her mother and almost no body knew Cassiopeija, so there was no problem of being recognized as my child for her.

I sat down again and continued reading my book. I was so focused on the story, that I didn't notice how late it got. Only when Cassiopeija called me to come downstairs to help her with something regarding Regulus, I realized that the party must've been over and everyone had gone home.

When I came downstairs Cass explained everything that happened today at the party. I wasn't really shocked considering something similar had happened when I was in Regulus' age.

My wife and me sat down on the couch together with Regulus and explained to him that these things that happened today on hthe party were pushes of magic and that every young witch and wizard had to go through this.

After talking with Regulus and after helping my wife with the cleaning, I stayed in our living room and relaxed on the couch a little bit while Cass went upstairs to go to bed. She was really tired from dealing with seven kids today. I felt a little bit guilty for letting her alone like this, but what I had done was necassary.

Suddenly I felt a tuck at my hand. It was Aries in her pink bunny pyjamas.

"Hey, what are you still doing up Aries? It's eiht o'clock already. Kids your age should be in bed by now." I said to her leaning a little forward to meet her eye level.

"I didn't have a goodnight story yet. Mummy is too tired to read one and Regulus said he doesn't want to read me one," she mumbled tiredly.

"So you want me to read you one?", I asked to which she nodded, "well done, then go upstairs and into your bed, I'll soon join you after I've found a story for you."

I thought a little while about which story I was going to read to her, then suddenly I knew it. In one of the bookshelves in our in our living room there was a book that I treasured very much. It was one of the few things that I kept from my childhood. Carefully I pulled out an old example of 'The tales of Beedle the Bard'. I was sure Aries would love the stories in there.

Of course the story that I read her was 'The tale of the three brothers', my absolute favourite in the book and by the excitedment Aries was giving the story I could tell that she loved it too. When I ended the story she fell asleep with a happy smile on her face. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, then I went to check on Regulus to see if he was sleeping and finally I went to bed too.

* * *

 **Question: Would you like it if I would write Regulus and/or Aries Pov sometime?**

 **Ps: If you want to read a good story about the next genaration in Hogwarts you should check out MagicFireTiger's story 'James Potter and the emerald serpent' ; )**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed, or reviewed; I really appreciate the support.

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Harry Potter nor do I claim to do so. The only thing that I own is the idea for this story and my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 5: Learning to Control the Magic

Regulus's POV

I woke up to the sun shining into my room. I really loved this feeling of the sun waking me. Standing up from my, bed I walked over to my window and opened it to let in some fresh air. I took in a deep breath of it and closed my eyes, replaying yesterday's events. Mum and Dad had told me what had happened. I couldn't really believe it—my magic was coming. I was going to be a wizard, a real wizard, just like my mum and dad. Soon, I would be able to learn how to do the cool stuff my parents told me and Aries about.

Speaking of my sister, I wondered if she was already awake. I knew it was very early in the morning, but Aries wasn't someone who would sleep long. I opened the door to my room quietly and sneaked over to Aries's room. It didn't take very long, since our rooms are almost next to each other. Trying to make as least noise as possible, I opened the door to look inside. As expected, Aries was alredy awake.

"Oh, hey, Reg!" she greeted me happily upon noticing me looking through the door.

"Morning, sis!" I greeted back, walking into the room and closing the door. "What are you doing?" I asked and sat next to her on the bed.

Aries moved a little bit so I could sit comfortably. Then, she explained, "I'm playing with Teddy and my stuffed dog. They are going on an adventure together."

"Sounds great. Where are they going?" I inquired, taking interest in what the kid was playing.

"I don't know," shrugged Aries.

"Well, how about... they are wizards and have to fight against an evil, powerful wizard who wants to take over the world?" I suggested.

"You mean wizards like you and me? Let's do this!" she cried out enthusiastically.

We played our game for I don't know how long, but we were so focused on it that we didn't even see Mum and Dad standing in the doorway, watching us play with each other.

When we finally noticed them, Mum chuckled and asked us what we were exactly playing. After we had explained it, I saw dad frown slightly. I think mum frowned, too, a little bit, but it was barely noticeable on her face.

"Well, then, if you're finished playing, let's get some breakfast. Okay?" suggested Dad, his face now back to his normal calm smile.

Was I just imagining the frown on his face?

I shook my head, sure was just my imagination. He couldn't have looked unhappy when Aries and I were playing so happily together. My mum prepared the breakfast with dad helping her, while Aries and I waited in the living room.

"Hey, Reg, was that what happened yesterday at your party—magic?" asked Aries suddenly.

I was puzzled at first. "What?!"

"I asked if the weird thing that happened to you yesterday at the party was magic." she repeated, slightly annoyed by how less I was listening to her.

"Yes, yes it was," I said, remembering how sad and panicked I felt with my outbursts of magic.

"That's awesome. Can you show me, can you show me?" she asked, overexcited.

"No. And how is that awesome? I could have hurt someone. Besides, I don't even know how to control it," I replied.

"But you will learn how to do it."

"Starting today," said the voice of my dad.

We both looked up to see our parents standing in front of us.

"I'm gonna learn magic?" I asked, getting excited about it.

"Sure. We can start right away," said dad.

I stood up and wanted to follow him outside in our garden, but Mum stopped us, saying, "Before you two go doing anything, you will eat some breakfast. I did not prepare it for nothing."

After breakfast, Dad took me outside. He began to explain certain things about magic, how to use it, what categories there were. He also told me many things about the magical world in particular. Our lesson lasted until midday and continued afterwards a few hours. This went on for a two months. Every day, we would cover one spell, potion, or magical animal. Until one day I had enough. It was the 30th of September. Nearly two months after my birthday.

"Dad, when are you gonna teach me real powerful magic?" I asked.

"What do you mean? I'm already teaching you it," he replied, smiling down at me. "You're not even at Hogwarts yet."

"I mean using magic, powerful magic. Not just telling me about it," I replied.

"Mhhhmmm. So you want to learn something powerful and how to use it?" He got a thinking look on his face, then it light up with a glint of excitement. "Well, I think I might just have the perfect thing for you."

I wondered what this perfect thing would be. Curiously, I followed Dad outside. He turned around and looked at me with his typical grin. "Okay, I'm going to show you now a, for me, really cool and useful sort of magic, but you have to promise me to not tell your mum that I showed it to you."

I nodded in reply. Dad showed a look of concentration on his face, and suddenly, a huge, black dog was standing in front of me.

"Wow, that's awesome! How did you do that?" I asked, impressed by Dad's little show.

"It's called Transfiguration. People who can turn into animals are called Animagi. It's really hard to learn how to do it, but you're very clever—like me—" Dad smiled smugly "—so you should be able to figure it out." Then he turned back into a human.

The next few months up to Aries birthday dad taught me how to turn into an Animagus, and not only that. Step after step, he taught me how to use Expelliarmus, Stupefy, and some other small spells with his wand. When the day of Aries's birthday arrived, I had gotten far enough through my Animagus training that I could make myself have a small black nose if I wanted. I was really excited—Dad said that that was really good for only a few short months.

"Hey, Dad, do you think Aries will show some magic too today?" I asked.

"Maybe. Magic begins to show itself by young wizards around the age of six to eight," Dad replied.

"If she does, can I teach her some of the awesome stuff you taught me?" I asked, excited.

"Well, I think you're still too young to teach it to her, but I'm sure you could help me," he told me with a smile.

I was very excited. I really hoped Aries would get her magic soon. Then I would finally have a training partner. My hopes turned out to be right; Aries showed signs of magic—not as strong as with mine, but it was there. And a few weeks after her birthday, at the beginning of February, dad started to train her, too.

Aries POV

I couldn't believe it. A few weeks ago, on may sixth birthday exactly, I finally showed that I have magical powers. Now, I can start training and controlling them together with dad, just like Regulus. On the morning of my first lesson, I woke up really early—I was just too excited to sleep. Finally, after what seemed like endless hours for me, Dad's lesson began.

I listened carefully to everything he said, trying to get as much information into my head as possible. Later at night, I was really exhausted.

"Hey, Reg, are dad's lessons always so exhausting like today?" I asked, lying next to my brother in his bedroom while waiting for our dad to read us a goodnight story.

"Yeah, they are, but he knows a lot of cool stuff," he told me.

"Really? Like what, for example?" I questioned curiously.

"Well... I know one really super awesome thing... but you have to promise me to not tell Mum, okay?" he asked me, getting up.

I nodded, and as soon as he had my confirmation that I wouldn't tell Mum he concentrated hard, and after a few moments, instead of the short nose on my brother's face was a long, red-and-brown and furry snout with a black nose at the tip. My mouth was hanging wide open as Regulus's nose shrank back to normal.

"So, what do you say? Pretty cool, huh?" he asked with a small smirk.

"That was awesome! When can I learn it too? Do you think dad will even want to teach me? Do you think I can even do this—what if I fail?" I began to blubber.

"Don't worry. I think you will be able to do it with a few lessons of learning," came a voice from the door.

There stood Dad with our usual storybook in hand. He came over, sat down and began to read us some stories out of the book until we fell asleep. I could only feel how he laid both of us down gently (luckily, Reg's bed was big enough for two people), before I drifted into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of the magical worlds my parents were always telling me of.

Sirius POV

After the kids had fallen asleep, I finally went to bed myself. Teaching one child was exhausting, but two was extremely hard and tiring. I saw that Cassiopeija was lying on the bed, reading one of those strange Muggle books that you could buy in one of the local shops. Upon me entering the room, she raised her head and I could clearly see that something was worrying her.

"Are the kids in bed?" she asked.

"Yeah. They just fell asleep. Is something wrong? You look worried," I said, concerned, laying down next to her on the bed. Hopefully she wasn't getting sick or something else was wrong.

She took a deep breath then she said, "Sirius, we need to talk about something..."

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! So I hope you liked this chapter and stay excited for the next one. If you liked it, feel free to leave a review, favourite, or follow. Everyone to do so will get some virtual cookies and hugs. ; )


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, or followed, or is planning to do so.**

 **Disclaimer: *sigh* Okay, you guys** **know that I'm not J.K. Rowling, right? So that means I own neither the Harry Potter books nor their characters. I only own my OCs and the idea for this story. And now, enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Betaread by: MagicFireTiger**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Other Wizards?**

 **Sirius's POV:**

"Sirius, we need to talk . . ." she said.

I gulped. Normally when she said this in such a serious tone, it lead to a very long, probably unavoidable talk. I could still remember the last time she said these words. . . .

It was a few weeks after we arrived at the farmhouse. Our money was slowly running out. Sure, we did use the Gemino spell to double all our money, but Cassiopeija didn't seem satisfied with this solution. She thought it was cheating. On one particular day, after she had lain down Regulus for the night, she came and said this. Just these words.

Then she continued talking about how one of us (obviously I) needed to find a job in the Muggle village. This lead to an argument, since I didn't really want to work. Which ended in Cass giving me an endless lecture about how it was becoming suspicious that our money just never seemed to run out. I just rolled my eyes to this and argued back that no one would notice and that we could just say we worked from our home. However, Cass wasn't really satisfied with that, and so, after at least a half an hour of arguing, Cass won and I had to search for a job. Luckily, I got one at Mrs. Morcon's grocery shop. It brought a decent pay, and we got some groceries for free.

"What is it, Cass?" I asked now, not letting show what I had just thought about.

"Sirius, please . . . don't think I'm crazy when I say this, but . . ." she stuttered.

"Don't worry, Cass. I won't think you're crazy. Just say what's wrong," I said.

She took a deep breath. Then, she finally said, "I think we are not the only wizards in this village or the surrounding area."

I looked at her in a strange way and replied, "But, Cass, you—that's not possible. The Ministry would have found us by now."

"Sirius, I know what I saw and felt. I felt it repeatedly in the last few days. It was always when I was shopping in the village. There was often this strange young woman. It was almost as if she was following me. Anyway, every time she was nearby, I felt this presence of magical power," she explained.

"You don't think it could have been the Ministry, do you?" I asked, concerned for the safety of my family. Hopefully, they hadn't found us. It would be terrible, since there was no way I could leave Cass alone with a seven- and six-year-old.

"I hope it's not them. We can't move from here; Aries and Regulus have found wonderful friends—us too. Besides, I don't want to leave here anyway. It's such a peaceful place." She sighed, moving closer to me and nuzzling into my shoulder.

"Don't worry. If it's really them, then we just have to fight. We will handle it somehow," I replied, rubbing her shoulders and holding her close to me.

Soon, Casseiopeija was deep asleep. I lay next to her, thinking about her words. It could be the Ministry, or just another wizard family that was going to settle down here, or just some wizard tourists that got lost in this area. Whatever it was, I was determined to keep what I told Cassiopeija true. I was going to handle this situation somehow, and if I needed, I would fight . . . fight for my family.

The next morning, after we all had breakfast together, we took a walk down to the village. Although all the shops were closed, many people with children were outside on the playground. Aries and Regulus were quick to find their friends and hastened off with them, while Cassiopeja and I walked over to some adult friends to chat.

Actually, Cass was the one who was talking. I was just standing next to her, nodding or shaking my head occasionally to the conversation. I was too occupied with my thoughts about the weird young woman she saw. Maybe she was here somewhere. Maybe she was waiting to strike.

I decided it was best to keep my guard up and watch it in case something would happen—my hand always on my hidden wand in my coat pocket.

* * *

 **Aries's POV** :

After Carina, Dorothee, Charles, and Edward dragged my brother and me over to the climbing frame, we began to play our usual game. Three of us would stand on the climbing frame, defending it like a castle, while the other three would try to conquer it. We played a while there, until I noticed two kids, a girl and a boy, standing far away from all the other kids. They looked strange to me; it seemed like they had picked their clothes out of a mismatched wardrobe. But no matter how strange they looked, I felt kinda sorry for them, as they were standing there without anyone else but themselves to play with.

I turned back to my friends and called, "Time out!"

"What is it, Aries?" asked Carina, sliding down the climbing frame, which she, Dorothee, and Charles had been defending it.

"Do you guys know those kids over there?" I asked out of pure curiosity, pointing over at the girl and boy. Maybe one of my friends had seen those two somewhere.

I looked at all of them, but they shook their heads.

"I've seen them in the last few days sometimes," said Carina. "They always linger around over there, alone. I don't think I've seen their parents or anyone else. They just appeared a few days ago. No one has talked to them, since they look so weird—like they don't belong here. I mean, look at their clothes."

Confidently, I began to walk over to them. As we got closer, I saw that they appeared to be talking to each other in hushed whispers. They must have seen us, because when we got closer to them, they stopped talking and turned to face us.

Now that we could see them more closely, they seemed like two really friendly kids. Both of them looked to be around my age. The boy had a slight trace of freckles on his round face. His brown hair reached down to his chin and looked similar in style and elegance to that of my brother. He had hazel eyes that showed zero emotion and interest. His clothes looked old and worn out and were almost too big for him.

The girl next to him, assuming from her look, was probably his sister. She had the same too-big clothes and the same round face with freckles. However, her eyes were of a smoky blue—almost grey—color, and her brown hair flowed down in waves and stopped just under her shoulders. Contrary to her companion, her eyes looked at us with interest and curiosity.

Suddenly, I got a feeling of insecurity. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. . . .

Seeing me hesitate, my brother pushed past me and began to introduce us all.

"Hi. I'm Regulus, and these are my friends, Charles, Edward, Dorothee, Carina, and my younger sister, Aries. We were wondering if you would like to join us in our game . . . eventually?"

The girl and boy cast a glance at each other. Then they turned back to us and smiled.

"Of course we would," said the boy. "My name's Cygnus, by the way, and this is my twin sister, Aquaria."

"All right, then, let's go," said Edward, leading the way back to the climbing frame.

We played there for a while until we were too exhausted, so we just sat down into the snow. We sat there in silence for a while, until Dorothee decided to break it.

"So where do you two live, actually? I think I've never seen you in the village before," she said.

"Oh. We—we live in an old hut in the forest around the village. It belonged to our grandma, and she gave it to us when she grew too old to live there," replied Aquaria.

"There's a hut in the forest? I never knew about this," I said.

"Huh? Oh, yes. It's really deep in the forest. There are more of them, but no one knows where they are. The adults don't want us to go there anyway; it's too dangerous, because of the wild animals and the dangers of getting lost," explained Carina.

"Anyway, since when have you started living here?" questioned Charles.

"We arrived a few weeks ago with our parents. They're currently in town buying groceries and other stuff to decorate our new home," answered Cygnus.

"Oh, really? Maybe my parents could help them. They're both really experienced in renovating old houses," said Edward.

"Yeah. Mine could help, too," added Dorothee.

"Ours can help, too, right, Carina?" added Charles, nudging his sister. She grinned and nodded in response.

"That's really nice of you guys, but our parents don't like to socialize that much. They do stuff rather on their own," muttered Cygnus and Aquaria.

"Well, okay. That's okay then, I guess," said Edward. "Just tell your parents that they're welcome to ask for help anytime, all right?"

"Hey, speaking of parents, I think it's time for us to go, Charles," Carina told her brother.

Realizing that their parents were standing on the edge of the playground, both of them said goodbye and disappeared. Soon, Dorothee and Edward followed them as they were picked up by their parents too, leaving just Cygnus, Aquaris, my brother, and me behind. With more and more children leaving the playground now, because of the approaching darkness, our parents decided that it was time for us to leave too.

When they approached, Dad asked, "So, have you found new friends, kids? What are your names?"

"I'm Aquaria and this is my brother, Cygnus," introduced Aquaria.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two. Are your parents coming to pick you up, or do you have to go home by yourselves? We could accompany you there if you would like. It's getting dark and dangerous," offered my mum, concerned.

'Typical,' I thought. Mum was always worrying about others, whether she had just met them or known them for a long time. Especially when they were just kids that were Regulus's or my age or younger.

"No thank you, ma'am. Our parents said to meet us at a certain spot. We'll find it without help," Cygnus replied politely.

"Well then, come on, kids, let's get home. Hopefully we can see you again sometime, maybe even with your parents," said my mother, and after saying goodbye to our new friends, we made our way back home. Once there, Regulus and I cuddled up together on the couch while our parents made us hot cocoa with whipped cream and marshmallows. It was dark outside now, and the stars began to sparkle in the sky.

"I hope your friends arrived home safely," said my mother, holding the plate that had held our hot cocoa. "They seemed to be very nice. Maybe when you get to know them better you could invite them over," she suggested.

"Mm-hmm." My brother and I nodded.

"Okay. Your dad and I are gonna be upstairs if you need anything. Enjoy your cocoa," Mum added before disappearing upstairs.

Regulus and I talked a while longer before finally falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

 **Aquaria's POV:**

Shortly after Aries, Reglulus, and their parents left, there was some low rustling in the bushes behind us. Turning around, I shouted, "You can come out now! They're all gone!"

And out of the bushes crawled a weird-looking creature that Muggles would surely describe as an alien. It had huge ears, wrinkled skin, large eyes, a weird nose, and big feet. It wore an old, outgrown jacket for against the cold. Walking up to my brother and me, it bowed and said, "Sunny is here to bring you home as your parents ordered me to do, young master and mistress."

Following Sunny, A.K.A. the house-elf that worked for our parents, through abandoned alleys, we soon reached the forest. Luckily, no one saw us. It was too cold now to do anything outside. After walking through the woods for some time, we reached our destination: an old shack previously owned boy our grandma. It was nothing too big; it had one attic, a kitchen, two bedrooms, a small bathroom, and a living room. It wasn't very big, but it was very comfy and cozy, and it was one of the best houses we ever had, since we moved around a lot.

Upon entering the house, we could hear that our parents were having a small argument again in our kitchen.

"Why do you want these Muggles to help us? We can perfectly do it ourselves. We ARE wizards."

"Why do you refuse their help? I've known these Muggles ever since I was a child; they won't harm us. Trust me, none of them are Death Eaters. I told you. My family have always been the only wizards in this town. Relax; no one is going to find us here. We can raise our kids safely here until they're old enough to defend themselves and go to school. Then we can move into your old house, okay?"

There was a sigh. "Okay, but I'm still not really sure if we should trust them so openly, Sev. Look, I made you a suggestion—we try renovating the house ourselves, and if we need help, we will go to these Muggles and ask them."

Right in that moment, we walked into the kitchen and greeted our parents with a "Hi, Mum. Hi, Dad."

"Hi, kids. You had a nice day?" asked our mother.

"Yes! We made friends with some Muggle kids. They were really nice," said Cygnus.

Mum looked really happy and immediately stated that that was great that we found friends so quickly. Dad, on the other hand, scowled slightly. He wasn't very fond of Muggles, but he still said that it was good for us to have found friends. Probably because Mum glared slightly at him. They were probably going to discuss this later, after we went to bed. I sighed; sometimes I really couldn't understand my parents. They got along really great usually, but when it came to Muggles, they didn't.

While Mum was beginning to cook dinner, we gathered around the table and Dad asked us closely about our new friends. He always wanted to know exactly what we were doing when he wasn't there. It was really annoying from time to time, but he said it was only to protect us. I always wondered what he wanted to protect us from.

Luckily, we could swap the theme after Mum finished cooking and sat down. Mum always talked about wondrous, mystical creatures and told us stories about great wizards and witches. I really hoped that one day I'd be like one of those. Unfortunately, I hadn't shown any real talent for magic yet, unlike my twin brother, who got it a few weeks ago.

I still thought back on the Muggle children we met today. One of the boys looked really similar to Dad and Cygnus, but maybe it was just my imagination. After all, there are a lot of people who look alike in the world.

* * *

 **A/N: Not very creative cliffhanger, I know. What do you think about the other wizard family? Can you guess who they are, maybe? Anyway, tell me what you think of this story in a review and don't forget to favourite and/or follow. ;) By the way, I created a poll at my profile where you can vote who those mysterious wizards are.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Do I really have to do this again?**

 **Aries: I can do it for you if you want.**

 **Me: Oh, hey, Aries. If you want to. . . .**

 **Aries: Okay, here it goes: karanathefirebender neither owns Harry Potter nor does she intend to own it.**

 **Thank you all for your great reviews favourites and follows ; )**

 **Betaread by: MagicFireTiger**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: An Unexpected Discovery**

 **Cygnus's Pov:**

Aquaria and I were awoken to Mum and Dad having another argument. I sighed. It was the always the same; every time we moved somewhere, Mum and Dad would argue about showing ourselves to the Muggles or not. Mum, who, despite being a pureblood, liked being around Muggles (or other magical creatures), and always was for raising us normally under the Muggles. Dad, on the other hand, who was also a pureblood, was completely against the idea. He wanted to raise us far away from any Muggles or, if we had to be living near them, at least under magical spells that would hide our home and a part of the surrounding area.

I looked over to my twin sister, who just rolled her eyes annoyingly. She hated it too when Mum and Dad were having arguments because of simple little things. We both decided that it was probably better to stay in bed and listen until their argument was over than to stand up and walk into the kitchen.

"Why don't you let me make these hiding spells? It worked so well last time! What if Death Eaters come and search for us and find us because we don't have any magical barrier that protects us? Do you want us to get killed?!"

"No, but magical barriers aren't always gonna help. Look, I'm worried about our safety, too, but locking us, locking the children away from the world isn't going to help us or them."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with it. My parents did it."

I could almost see Mum rolling her eyes after this statement.

"Oh, please. Your parents were raising you and your brother like you were in the middle ages!"

From where I lied in my bed, I could see Aquaria flinching about what Mum just said. Both us knew that mentioning Dad's family wasn't a good idea, especially not his brother.

"Don't you even dare mentioning him. . . ."

"Oh, really? That old don't-talk-about-that-idiot-brother-of-mine thing? Seriously, that's getting really old now. Why do you always refuse to talk about him or the rest of your family?" my mum said.

"You know why . . . and what does this have to do with our previous discussion?"

"First of all, that discussion is finished, and second keep your voice down, you'll wake up the kids."

I guess Mum and Dad continued talking in whispers after that, because we couldn't hear any sound coming from the kitchen.

The days after their argument passed quickly, and soon it was time to go to our new school. It was a small school with only four classes — first, second, third, and fourth. That meant, luckily for us, that we would be in one class with our new friends. The only thing I hoped was that they wouldn't try to find out more about our parents or where we lived.

* * *

 **Aries's Pov:**

When I left for the first day of school after the holidays, I didn't expect to see my new friends, Aquaria and Cygnus, there and going to the same class as me. I always thought they would be homeschooled from what Aquaria told me. Together with them and our other friends, we spent our break together, playing and talking in the snow. Our first school day passed really quickly (fortunately). It was a nice day, and Cygnus and Aquaria were walking home for a bit with us. After we reached a small alley, our two friends said that at this point they would have to go into a separate direction. It was strange; they acted almost like they wanted to get rid of us. Were they hiding something from us?

They said goodbye and left into the valley without looking back.

"Well, that was weird," I exclaimed to my brother.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"Well, didn't they seem to you like they want to get rid of us? Maybe they're hiding something from us. . . ."

"Or maybe this is just a faster way home for them; maybe they need to be back home as soon as possible. Come on; we have to go further."

"No — let's follow them," I said not caring what he just said and slipping after my friends into the alley.

"Aries, wait, didn't you hear what I just said? Come back, now, we need to meet Dad at the grocery shop in a few minutes! Argghh . . . why does she never listen to me!" he ranted before going after me.

We quietly moved along the alley, which had many turns leading into other alleys. Finally we caught up to them. Aquaria and Cygnus were standing on a clearing, one we had never really seen before. It must've been the end of the village, since on the right side of the valley you could see the beginning of the forest. However, before I could walk out to say something to them, Regulus pulled me behind a dumpster that was standing there next to us. He put a hand over my mouth and pointed in the direction of our friends.

Over there, a strange creature came walking out of the forest. I was stunned, my mouth — now free from my brother's hand — was hanging slightly open. I knew that creature. Yes. I knew it. My parents told me a lot about them.

"What is a house-elf doing here?" asked my brother, voicing out one of the few questions that were going around in my head.

"Sunny will bring you home now, young mister and mistress," said the house-elf, bowing.

I couldn't believe it. What was going on? Why was a house-elf talking to our best friends? They couldn't be . . . no, Mum and Dad always said that we were the only wizards in town, right?

Accidently, I stepped back a little and knocked down a trashcan.

On the clearing, Aquaria and Cygnus turned around in our direction, shock and fear clearly visible on their faces.

"Who's there?" shouted Aquaria, followed by a "Come out now!" from her brother.

Regulus and I sat back up, creeping closer to the dumpster to hide again. A few minutes or seconds passed, and nothing happened. Maybe Aquaria and Cygnus just assumed it was a cat and went home with their little house-elf. However, my hopes were crushed when I heard footsteps approaching our hiding place. Oh, how I wished that I could turn into an animal now. Looking over to my brother, I could see that he was thinking the same. If our friends found out that we followed them, they would surely be mad.

"Who's there? Come out now!" shouted Cygnus again.

Deciding it was better to show ourselves than being discovered by them, we stepped out of our dumpster hiding place.

"Aries . . .?"

". . . .Regulus?"

"What are you doing here?" asked the twins, not letting any emotion beside shock on their faces.

"Look, I . . . I can explain," I stuttered

"Well, I'm listening," said Aquaria, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, you see . . . um. . . . Okay I can't explain it. But you should explain something too. Like why do you have a house-elf? Or why . . ." I began, but was quickly interrupted by Cygnus asking, puzzled, "Wait, how . . . how do you know how those creatures are called?"

"Well, you see, um. . ." I began, looking at my brother for help.

"Our parents told us about them," he stated simply.

"Wait — your parents told you, then that must mean . . . but it can't be. It must mean that you guys are wizards . . ." stuttered both twins.

"Well, I guess hiding it now won't do any good anymore, so yes, we are wizards, at least from what our parents told us," explained my brother.

"So, what about you guys? Are you wizards? Is that why you are always so secretive about your family?" I asked.

Both of them sighed before nodding. "Yes, that's true. Our parents forbid us from ever telling someone. They say it's too dangerous and that if anyone knew our secret, we would have to move again, or bad things would happen."

"Don't worry; we won't tell anyone, right, Reg? Your secret's safe with us, if ours is safe with you guys as well," I said.

"Well, I guess we have to trust each other then that this secret will stay between us four. After all, if anyone would find out, all of us would get discovered by the Muggles," replied Aquaria.

"Sunny apologizes for interrupting the young ones, but your parents will be worried, young masters. We should head home," piped up their house elf.

"Looks like we need to go. Come on, sis," spoke Cygnus, turning around and following the elf into the woods.

"Until tomorrow, then!" shouted both twins before disappearing into the forest.

Regulus and I replied equally before also turning around and walking home, or rather to the grocery shop, where our dad was probably already waiting for us.

"Unbelievable that two of our best friends would turn out to be like us, right?" asked my brother. I just nodded as a reply and mumbled something.

Before we knew it, we had reached the grocery store. As predicted, our dad was already waiting for us in front of the shop.

"There you are, kids; I was wondering where you would be. What took you so long today?" he greeted us.

"Sorry, Dad; we were so focused talking to Cygnus and Aquaria that we didn't pay attention to the time," I muttered.

"Well, okay then. Hop into the car. Time to get home."

We did as he said, and after a while of driving, we arrived at home. That night, we stayed in one room in order to talk about the new discovery of today.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. I was busy with school and writer's block. But here is the next chapter. Sorry if it's total crap. Again, feel free to review, favourite or follow(even constructive critizism is appreciated)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so, so much to evryone who reviewed, favourited or followed. You guys are awesome, seriously.**

 **; )**

 **So again keep in mind: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't make any money with this story.**

 **As always this is betaread by MagicFireTiger**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A faithful meeting**

 **Regulus Pov:**

The weeks of school passed quickly. The semester break came and went by and soon spring knocked on the door. My sister and I usually spent the afternoons with our friends, playing or staying at the house of one of them (meaning either at Dorothee's, Edward's, Charle's and Carina's, or ours. Aquaria's and Cygnu's parents still didn't allow any visitors. Well, at least Ari and I knew the reason for it now).

When Edward, Dorothee, Charles, and Carina weren't with us, and it was just Cygnus, Aquaria, Ari, and me, the four of us used to trade magic spells and stories our parents told us. My sister and I didn't care if Aquaria and Cygnus kept the names of their parents a secret; however, other people seemed to care, like our headmaster and the teachers. It would be Easter soon and to celebrate this, our school would host a little play including almost all of our students. This wouldn't be that bad, if our headmaster hadn't required that all the parents came to watch the play. I was actually excited for it. If I had only known how this play would change our family, I probably would have felt entirely different about it.

"So have you told your parents about the play? What did they say?" inquired Aries of our two friends. It was Monday, one week before the play. The four of us were hanging around in our usual spot, the place where we had found out about our friends' secret.

"Yes, we have. Mum was all high and excited, and Dad . . . well, he was really the exact opposite of her. Cursing this stupid 'Mudblood' director of ours for making this stupid rule. Our mum put the silencio charm on him for that. She didn't remove it until later at night before going to sleep. She has done this every time now, whenever Dad was beginning to curse on our headmaster. He's still angry at him, but at least he said he'll come," replied Aquaria, sighing.

"Great! Maybe our parents can finally meet then. Mum and Dad are burning to know your parents, especially Mum; she loves meeeting knew people," I said, not knowing that this suggestion would cause a chain reaction of chaos in our life and in that of our friends.

"Sounds great. If we can get Dad to talk to anyone at the school play. He will probably sit there, sulking, because he lost against Mum," laughed Cygnus, which caused the rest of us to join in.

Suddenly, we were interrupted by Sunny coming to pick Cygnus and Aquaria up.

"Well, looks like we need to go. See you tomorrow then!" shouted the twins, disappearing into the forest.

We waved them goodbye until we didn't see them anymore.

"Well, then let's get home ourselves, sis," I told her, and we went off.

* * *

 **Sirius's POV:**

I picked the kids up from the village like always. Cass was busy at home, preparing dinner for the evening. After they got into the car, we began our quiet ride home. It's not like I wanted the ride to be quiet. I kept talking with my children, but every time the subject of their new friends came up, they became silent, like they refused to talk about them. It was like they had a secret.

And this was the point, I was worried about. Before that, they had never kept a secret from me and Cass — well, except a few small ones, but they had never had anything to do with their friends. They never kept things concerning their friends from us. Now, however . . . I was worrying that they might engage in something dangerous. What if the parents of those kids were dangerous? I shook my head at this thought.

Maybe it was just my overprotective father senses kicking in, but I did feel worried about the parents of those kids. I mean, why would any parent refuse to meet the friends of their child? Or forbid their children to talk about them? This whole thing seemed weird. I would need to talk to Cass about this. Maybe we could do some investigation on Cygnus, Aquaria, and their parents.

"Sirius, no, we can't do this."

"Why not, Cass?"

My wife and I were having a discussion. It was late at night, and our children were already sound asleep.

"First of all, I doubt that it's legal to do this, and second, I don't get what you're all complaining about. I'm sure the parents of those kids are fine; maybe they're just shy or just don't like to socialize that much. Sirius, you're just overreacting."

"No, I'm not. I know there is something weird going on with their parents, and probably with them, too. Cass, what if they bring our kids into danger? What if they are . . . criminals or . . . or if they work for the Ministry, or worse, they're Death Eaters?"

"I doubt that, Sirius. No one can find us here."

"But you said. . . ."

"I know what I said, Sirius. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe there was just a wizard visiting this place. But even if it IS the Ministry, don't you think they would have struck yet?"

"Cass, I just want our children to be protected. I don't want to lose them, or you."

"I know, Sirius, I know, but you just have to trust the kids. They know what they are doing."

This was her final statement, and she kissed me on the lips, and with a goodnight, went up the stairs to our bedroom. I plopped down on the couch with a sigh, sure Cass was right, our kids were mature and smart enough to trust and make the right friends, but still I couldn't help but worry.

Just as I was about to develop a plan to find out who Regulus's and Aries's parents really were came a big surprise.

"Mum, Dad, we have exciting news for you," piped up Aries at lunch.

Both Cass and I looked surprised, first at each other, then at her. What exciting news could she possibly mean?

"Aquaria and Cygnus finally got both their parents to come to the play, and here comes the exciting part: they actually want to meet you!" Aries burst out.

My wife and I both looked at each other again, surprised, before Cass said, "That's great, honey. You can tell your friends that we're excited to meet their parents too. Right, Sirius?" She said the last part while nudging me in the side.

"Oh . . . yeah . . . sure . . . we do," I replied to this, actually not being very interested in it. What if these guys were really working for the Ministry or for You-Know-Who? This would be the perfect chance for them to attack me. I should probably take my wand with me to the play and I would ask Cass to do the same. The safer, the better.

The days went by really fast again. 'How come time is so fast? We believe there is still a lot of time left to do the things you want, but then suddenly, there isn't.' Today was the day of the "Big School Easter Play," or however this stupid headmaster called it. Today was also the day where we would get to know Cygnus's and Aquaria's parents. Can't say that I was really excited, unlike Cass. She loved meeting new people. A trait she apparently shared with the mother of the twins.

Speaking of my wife, she was busy running around the house and preparing herself for the play. Our kids were already there, practicing with their schoolmates and preparing everything for the arrival of their parents. It was still forty-five minutes until we should go; however, she was acting like it we had to go any minute. Every time I tried to tell her that we didn't, she would just ignore me or snap at me and explain how I had no idea on how to handle a situation like this. After what was like the tenth time, I gave up. Better not make her too angry at me.

At six o'clock in the evening, we left the house. The play wouldn't start until seven, but it was required to be there at least one or half an hour before. We were walking to the village, since it was a nice spring evening. While we were walking, we talked about alot of things. One being the parents of our kids' friends. We both wondered who and how they would be. Maybe similar to us, but without magic? Maybe really strict and hateful towards other people? Who would know? I just hoped that my deepest fear of them being Death Eaters or from the Ministry didn't come true. I didn't want to force my family to be on the run from them again. I just couldn't.

We arrived at the school at half past six. Many parents and other relatives were already gathered in the school backyard, where the "Big School Easter Play" would take place. My wife and I looked left and right for our children. However, before we could find them, they found us, and trailing behind them were Aquaria and Cygnus. We exchanged greetings with them before they led us to the places they had reserved for us.

Before we could reach the seats and before the twins could introduce us to their parents, I said, "Would you kids mind going ahead? I just have to use the bathroom; I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

Cass threw me a look, that told me that she didn't believe what I was going to do. The kids, however, didn't seem to mind, and continued walking to their seats. I could hear two women, Cass and someone, who was probably the mother of the twins, exchange greetings, but I didn't hear a male voice. I shrugged; maybe he couldn't come or would arrive later, or he was somewhere else.

If anyone wanted to go to the bathroom at this play, they would have to enter the school. The play may have been outside, but the toilets weren't, and so I had to move myself through the hallways and stairs of this school. Man, this place was just as confusing as Hogwarts, and it was like a hundred times smaller than the good old wizarding school. I was just rounding the corner when I accidently bumped into another person. Both of us groaned and stumbled back a bit.

I was just going to apologize when I looked into the person's face. And then, when I looked at the person in front of me, it was like looking into a mirror. Well, if a mirror could portray you smaller, thinner, and slightly younger.

"No . . . T . . . this c . . . can't b . . . b . . . be. . . . You're supposed to be dead," I stuttered, still pointing my wand at the person in front of me, my eyes wide.

"And you are supposed to be in Azkaban . . . Siri."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this update of 'A Different Life'. How was it? Can you guess what will happen next? Anyway, if you have suggestions for this story or want to see scenes with certain characters, just write it in a review. Well, thanks again for all the reviews, favs, and follows I got. Have a nice day/night/afternoon, to whatever time you are reading this. ; )**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A realy big thank you to Lollypops101 and MagicFireTiger and guests for reviewing the last few chapters and also a big thank you to anyone who reviewed, favourited or followed.**

 **Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. It's all owned by J. K. Rowling. My ideas are only this story and my oc characters.**

 **Betaread as always by MagicFireTiger**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Reunion**

 **Sirius Pov:**

"No,...T...this c..can't b..b..be .You're supposed to be dead." I stuttered, still pointing my wand at the person infront of me, my eyes wide

"And you are supposed to be in Askaban... Siri." replied the person infront of me.

Siri, it has been so long that I had heard that nickname. And it was even longer that I heard it coming from the moufh of him.

"Regulus." I growled.

"Hello brother. Long time not seen, right?" he replied, smirking at me.

"How can this be. You died! You died several years ago. I saw the caskett and I saw your grave!" I spat anger rising inside me. 'How? How could he still be alive? He was supposed to be dead, killed by You-know-who and his Death Eaters.'

"And from what I've heard around you're supposed to be in Askaban for the death of the Potters. Finally betrayed your dear Jamsie? Well I would have never expected it from you. After all you and him were 'brothers'." he mocked, putting especially much hate into the word brothers.

I couldn't take it anymore. 'How dare he talks that way about James. How dare he mocked me about being responsible for his death!' Thoughts like these swirled in my mind as I grabbed him by the collor ready to punch him in the face. I would have done it, if it wasn't for four simultanias shouts of 'Dad!' from the other end of the hallway.

I looked up to see my kids standing there with Cygnus and Aquaria. 'Dad? I got to who Aries and Reg were reffering to, but why were Aquaria and Cygnjs shouting it. Except if...'

And then Aries voiced out what I was already thinking: "Dad? What are you doing with Cygnus' and Aquaria's dad?"

At this I let my so called 'brother' drop to the floor. "What do you mean by dad?" I asked stunned no one in particular really.

"She means I am their father, their dad, their daddy, their pappa, do you get it, or do I have to give you a more detailed explanation?" he grumbled getting up from the floor.

"So...all this time...you were alive and the last few months Aries and Regulus were..." I began, stuttering, still not really comprehending what was going on. Was it a dream? It had to be, right? The boy, now man standing infront of me couldn't possibly be alive. That boy died years ago.

"...playing with their cousins. What a surprise. Looks like our children have found each other." he finished.

"Cousins?!" came again two different curious and shocked sounding voices.

My head swung to the end of the hallway, where two women were standing behind the kids now. One of them was Cass, the other I had never seen before. Or, did I? There was something about her that reminded me of someone. On of my old schoolmates, but that couldn't be. The girl I was thinking about died years ago, she was one of the Death Eaters, just like my 'brother' had been. And I think she was killed too.

"Reggi, who is this guy? What are you two doing here?" the unknown woman spoke. Did she just call him 'Reggie'? Just who was she?

"Hey Sev, sorry I took so long. I just got lost and then I bumped into him, that's all. " he said walking over to her, pulling her aside and whispering something into her ear. While doing that Cass came over to my side, our children following her.

"Sirius, who is this guy? Why was he saying something about the kids being cousins?" she whispered harshly into my ear.

I sighed. 'Why hiding it from her?' She would find out anyway. "It's him." I said sternly, simply just It's him.

At first Cass looked confused, but then her eyes light up with recognation: "You mean your brother?! But I thought he was dead!"

"I thought so too, until today." I growled silently, looking over to the two people. Aquaria and Cygnus were standing next to them now, listening to what their parents said to them.

"That's great, Sirius! Now you two can finally have the chance to have a good relationship with your brother." she exclaimed clapping her hands together excitingly.

"No, I won't. You know I hate him and that's final. He will never be family to me and no matter what you say, I won't change my opinion." I growled again in a as low voice as possible.

"But Sirius, everyone deserves a second chance.." Cass began and was interupted by our children exclaiming:"Mum's right dad, whenever the topic of your brother comes around you avoid it or tell us that you won't talk about it." "Yeah and you always tell us to get along with each other."

Cass pointed at the children triumphatly: "See, our kids tell you the same. Come on Sirius, give yourself a little push. I'm pretty sure he has changed over the years. At least try to live with him, okay? Our kids ae friends with theirs, so please, don't ruin their friendship with the hate for your brother. Okay?"

"Urghh, fine I will spent one week meeting with him, but if I find out thet he hasn't changed in the past years I'm going to..." I began.

"...do what. Deliver me to the Ministry and get caught yourself Sirius? Yes, a very smart idea." came a voice from behind me. Having my back turned towards my brother and his family, I hadn't noticed him and them approaching.

"From what I can see, we are stuck in the same boat. Neither of us could go to the Ministry to deliver the other to them without getting captured himself. So what do you say. Let's put our differences aside for our kids and try to get along, or get captured by the ministry?" he suggested, while smirking.

I sighed. I really wanted to reply. Yes, I wanted to. However, before I could I was disrupted by a stern and serious looking lady coming towards us.

"What are you doing still inside of here? The play is about to begin, all parents have to take their seats and the kids have to prepare for the play. Now, out of this building!" she scolded, like we werw little kids or something. Why was it so important to this school that evrey parent watched their stupid play? Seriously? I mean it was just a school play. Why was it so important to them that everyone showed up amd was seated in time. I can understand that the kods would have to. But the adults.

The woman - who would probably a perfect person to work in the Ministry, with her buisness look, talk and walk - motioned us to follow her. We adults took our places and the kids dissapeared behind th stage. The woman, whose name we soon learned was Ms. Molesky - the secretary of the school - stepped on the stage to announce the beggin of the play, with appologizing for the delay of just three minutes (or less). During the play my mind sweped from what was happening on the stage to the meeting of my 'brother'.

How come I didn't notice the strange names of my kids friends? Although given the fact that one of their friends was named Dorothee and that some kids in this village had generally strange or wierd names I didn't notice. But still, how couldn't I notice? I swepped my head to the left where he sat. I still didn't know how he could be alive. I was absolutely shure that I had seen the coffin and his grave. But then again, I never saw it open, I never actually saw his body. The little rat would have to give me an explanaition on all of this later on.

The play went over really slow, at least it seemed to me like that. But finally, after sitting there and listening and watching these kids - who weren't really talented at acting or playing in this play, anyway - it was over and the people started heading for the buffet. This was my chance, my chance to make him talk. Unnoticed by our wives, I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him behind the stage where a few high bushes and a big oak tree were planted.

"Sirius, what the hell!" he began to shout, but was quickly interupted by me pointing my wand against his throat.

"I think you know what I want. Now talk. How are you alive? Did you fake your death to work undercover? Or where you to much of a coward to keep being a servant for him and flanked out?" I growled.

"Sir I know you want an explanaition, but not here, I can't tell you here. It's too dangerous. If we would just get somewhere inside, maybe your house or mine, then I could tell you." he begged somhow pathetically.

"And why should we do that huh? How do I know this is not a trick you and your dear wife are going to pull on me, huh? How do I know, that you are not going to call your Death Eater friends when we are at my house?" I growled again, poinzing the wand harder at his throat.

"We won't I promise, Sev and I, we have both dropped out of this. We don't have anything to do with them anymore, I swear!" he spilled out quickly.

"And why should I belive you that?" I asked, not entirely beliving him. Dropped out, sure. I snorted inwardl, like I would belive that. Did he really think, that I'm that stupid to belive what he was saying?

"Because, we know something...about you-know-who, something, that's so horrible, it would make everyone drop out...something we really can't discuss out here and definetely not right now."

I turned around to the voice that had just spoken. It was Sevillia, Regulus wife. "I suggest you come back to the buffet now, your wife's waiting." she said, turning on her heel and marching out of the thicket.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for not updating for so long. So, so sorry, but well school's becomkng eally hard in these final months and I really have to work hard to get a 4 or 3 in math. Anyway, sorry if this seems rushed, or stupid or both. Put please still, review, favourite or follow. Preety please?*puts on puppy dog eyes***


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note  
Hello dear followers of this story. Sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. But basically, I had a huge authors block with this story and didn't know how to continue. But don't worry this story is far from over. I'm currently working on the next chapter and hopefully if my betareader is still with me, you'll get the next chapter next month at the latest. In the meantime, is there anything you want me to write in future chapters, or any one - shots you want me to write wetherver it has to do with this story or not?

Feel free to give me suggestions and your wishes for this story. Until next time ; )


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N:** **I'm** **really, really very sorry for the late update and the long wait for this chapter. It's just that I've got a lot to do in school at the moment. Almost all my teachers want us to learn this and that and give us tons of homework. Also it's the year before my final year at school so I have to try and get good grades to make it to the next year. I'm surprised some people are still reading this even with the long waits between chapters. But thanks to everyone who does so and a huge thank you to those who reviewed, favourited or followed.**

 **As usual** **I don't own Harry Potter and I never will do so.**

 **Betaread by: MagicFireTiger**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Truth

Cassiopeija's POV:

"So, we're inside now. Now talk," sounded the infuriated voice of my husband from downstairs.

We were at our house right now, the play having ended half an hour ago. Sevillia and Regulus, Sirius's thought-to-be-deceased brother (and wife that no one ever knew he had as we had found out) had come with us. According to them, to explain something about their past—about their Death Eater past. I must admit I felt a little insecure about them, former Death Eaters being in our house.

"Could you be a little bit friendlier please?" snapped the voice of his brother back. "I'm not gonna tell you anything if you scream and shout like that."

A snort from my husband.

"Besides, we would like to tell our news to you both. Your wife and you." That was the voice of Sevillia. I thought she was nice. She was a little bit shorter than me, with brown curly hair and warm, hazel eyes. She didn't really seem like someone who would become a Death Eater. Her looks were too nice and lovingly, but had also something tough. A career in the Ministry would have fit perfectly for her.

I walked downstairs, having made beds ready in our kids' bedrooms, just in case this talk would take longer and Aquaria and Cygnus would want to sleep here (which didn't look like it would happen soon, as the kids were still up, bubbling and jumping around).

"I'm here now. You can start." I smiled at them and sat down.

Nothing could have prepared me for what the couple told us. It was... horrible. And cruel.

It had all started when the two of them joined the Death Eaters. Regulus because he was forced too, Sevillia out of love for him. For a while everything had gone well. They were truly loyal followers of the Dark Lord. Until something happened that brought Regulus to his senses and he began to question the Dark Lord's goals. He did some research and somehow found out about these things called horcruxes that Lord Voldemort had created years ago. Back then, the only eighteen-year-old had discovered that through destroying these things, Voldemort could be defeated. After telling Sevillia, who became his girlfriend somewhere along the stay with the Death Eaters, all about it, they created a plan to find these objects and destroy them.

At this point Sirius interrupted. "And you think that we will really believe your story about these hortruxes?"

"Horcruxes. And it's true. I know it sounds unbelievable. We couldn't believe it too when we heard about it. But you have to believe us. Apparently there is a book in the forbidden section of the library of Hogwarts that explains this kind of stuff. When we first heard it, we couldn't believe it too. Trust me," explained Regulus, probably trying not to snap at his brother.

"Anyway, we found one of these. And now, we need to find a way to destroy it." Sevillia looked at our faces.

"And this Horcrux. Where did you find it?" I asked, curious to watch their reaction. There was something about this story that I had a feeling they wouldn't tell us willingly.

"It was in an old cave at the sea" came the short answer.

"And how did you get into this cave?" Sirius questioned. "There must've been lots of magical protections."

"We found a way. It's none of your business. All we want to ask of you is your help in destroying it," answered Regulus coolly.

"First I want to know how you got it. Or else we won't help you," stated my husband.

Our two guests looked at each other, seeming to carry out a whole conversation with this look. Then Sevillia spoke up.

"We found out how to enter the cave. When we came in there, there was a boot that lead to an small island in the middle of the cave's lake. There was a basin filled with liquid and in there was the horcrux. We got it out, rowed back with the boot, and escaped the cave. That's everything."

"And there were no other security measures taken? No curses, no traps, nothing? No guards like Inferi or something similar?" asked Sirius again. I noticed how Regulus flinched at the mentioning of Inferi. Sirius must've noticed it too; however, he must have decided not to answer any questions about it.

"You know what, let's continue talking about this tomorrow, shall we?" said Regulus. He and Sevillia stood up. "Maybe then we'll find an agreement. Come on, Sev. Let's get the kids and head home; it's getting late."

Everyone said their goodbyes and the couple and their kids left, leaving me (and Sirius probably too) with the feeling that something was missing about the former Death Eaters' story. What was there that they hadn't told us? Did I just imagine Sirius' brother flinching at the word Inferi? And more importantly, why had they left after our last questions?

* * *

 **A/N: Again sorry for the late of this and its shortness. At the end a question that I would kindly ask you to answer: Are the OCs annoying in any way or Mary Sue/Gary Stue-like? Please tell me.**


End file.
